


Breathless

by celebrain



Series: Ruvik x Reader [1]
Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel him through his pants, hard, throbbing, pulsating against your hand. His shaky breath on your ear encourages you to curl your fingers around him and stroke him lightly. His beautiful voice cracks as he moans against you, so dark, so rough. You find yourself unable to breathe, fascinated by his pleasure, intending to make him moan louder, deeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont ask me how this happened i dont even know. Credit goes to Kawakona (tumblr) for writing half of it (and starting it in the first place). I know Ruvik would never be so gentle in canon but well this is 2.5 k words of wishful thinking, have fun <3 (and sorry for the typos ummm we are german)

Feel the weight of his body on yours as his hands are wandering up and down your sides. He whispers softly to you, his lips so close to your ear. He tells you that you belong to him, the things he wants to do to you, how good you feel underneath him... You moan softly as he licks the shell of your ear and grinds his hips against yours, slowly, sensually.  
You shiver in anticipation of what he will do to you after he has taken in every aspect of your being with all his senses. Touch, smell, taste- his eyes keep yours locked in a trance while his hands are exploring your body. Your lips, parting for a whimper of lust and hunger for more, are quickly shut by a fierce kiss answering your secret prayers. Shaky breathing echoes from the walls - his skin on yours, his body warmth soaking into your chest while you can feel every detail of his skin, the soft parts, untouched by the flames, the cracks and the scars…

His burned lips are massaging yours passionately; they are so incredibly warm, so soft, so addictive. He cups your face and tilts his head to get better access and you feel his tongue sinking into your mouth. He tastes like cherries and blueberries, incredibly delicious. He lets his tongue circle around yours, obviously enjoying the feeling. You moan against him, gripping his shoulders tightly, unable to move, caught up in the most intimate embrace you’ve ever experienced.  
Just as you wish this moment would never end he pulls away to give you time to breathe. He is hovering over you and you inhale deeply, trying to keep a grip on reality while you look into his pale, pale eyes…drowning in these silver orbs.

The yearning is too much to bear, you want to taste him again, inhale his scent and feel his touch forever. Unknowingly your hands are moving, wandering longingly from his shoulders to his face, his lips... traveling from his jawline to his collarbone…caressing, wanting…  
Perceptive as ever, he smirks at you, understanding exactly what you want. He sits up to remove his cloak, staring at you intensely. You let your eyes travel over his now fully exposed chest and arms, gasping at the amount of scars you see. The longing becomes unbearable and you move to sit up, but he touches your shoulders softly, pushing you back down to the floor. He slowly drags his hands over your chest, down to your belly and, agonizingly slowly, to your groin. 

He doesn’t bother to unbutton your pants before he pulls them over your hips and legs, slowly; his eyes heavy lidded and never leaving your body. Your cheeks are blushing crimson because you are now completely bare before him, but your embarrassment is quickly replaced by heated pleasure as he presses his mouth to your inner thigh, licking, biting, sucking your sensitive skin, obviously fascinated by its softness. You feel his hot breath close, too close to your most private parts and you spread your legs subconsciously, overwhelmed by pleasure and lust.

He gets closer, so much closer. His warm breath focuses on your clit and then, finally, he starts to lightly suckle on it. Cupping it with his lips and sliding over it with his tongue again and again. His face relentlessly pressing against you, breathing you, trying to take in even more of your taste while his hands find their way around your legs and take a firm grip of you as he moans against your flesh, starting to enjoy this more and more. Waves of pleasure keep flooding your body as you arch your back to move your hips in his direction to give him better access. You are about to lose your mind, your hands wander over the floor, desperately trying to find something to cling to, shooting to your face as you try to silence yourself from yet another lustful whimper.  
Drawing a line with his tongue from your clit down, down to your center, your very core, you feel him parting your inner labia and entering your already overflowing womanhood with his tongue.  
His grip gets even tighter and he is breathing heavily through his nose as he hungrily tries to slide his tongue deeper inside you. A groan escapes his throat, so wanting, so deep and full of lust that it sounds almost feral.  
This, the sudden warmth and the feeling of his movements are too much for you.  
Your body answers immediately, helplessly shivering and writhing under his grip, legs once again moving on their own, almost getting numb in their silent efforts to invite him in even further.  
Saliva and secretions mix as the tip of his tongue explores your insides. This game could continue forever for all you care. Heaven can’t be a better place than this.

He’s still not had enough. In fact, he’s decided he want much, much more than this.  
The warmth of his breath and his face leave you as he moves up again, in for another kiss, pressing his chest onto yours almost violently.  
Once again his hand moves- this time finding yours, holding it as it is touching his cheek.  
Then leading it down.  
Lips pressed against your neck, he directs your hand. He wants your touch and his pleasure is clearly audible. Your hand follows his guidance, greedily, wantingly, down to the hem of his pants.

And further.

You hold your breath as he presses your hand to his crotch and rolls his hips shakily. You feel him through his pants, hard, throbbing, pulsating against your hand. His shaky breath on your ear encourages you to curl your fingers around him and stroke him lightly. His beautiful voice cracks as he moans against you, so dark, so rough. You find yourself unable to breathe, fascinated by his pleasure, intending to make him moan louder, deeper. 

He shivers above you, thrusting smoothly against your hand and you decide to change positions. Grasping his shoulders tightly, you quickly roll on top of him, ignoring his surprised gasp as his head hits the floor. You straddle his hips and press yourself against his hardness and he resumes his grinding, his hands clasping your waist and pressing you down onto him. You lower your head to his chest slowly, wanting to explore his skin. He tastes like blood and iron, sweet, strong and so exotic. You enjoy the feel of his scars against your tongue as you drag your mouth over his collarbone and his neck, losing yourself in his embrace. 

Wriggling out of his grasp, you slide down on his body while your tongue trails over his exposed hips. His gaze is fixed on you, eyes heavy lidded, watching your every move excitedly. Your hands grasp the hem of his pants and you suddenly become nervous, not daring to breathe. Trembling lightly, you drag his pants over his hips and further down until he is completely exposed. The tension inside you amplifies as you stare at his leaking erection, intimidated by his size. 

Realizing your inner turmoil, his gaze softens and he leans up to kiss you gently, reassuringly. His touch makes you feel safe and loved and gives you the courage to sink to your knees before him and take the tip of his cock into your mouth. You wrap your lips around it before pressing your tongue into his slit lightly, tasting him, drinking his pre-cum. Moaning heatedly, he buries his fingers in your hair and pushes himself further into your wet cavern. His sweet and loud cries turn you on even more and you attempt to swallow him down completely, relaxing your throat muscles and trying to accommodate his impressive girth. He pulls your hair almost violently and you feel more beads of pre-cum trickling down your esophagus. You barely notice the pain and suffocation as he starts thrusting inside you, his hot flesh throbbing against the back of your throat. You want to give him everything he demands, drowning in his sensual moans and wild pleasure.

You wrap a hand around the root of his shaft, gripping onto it firmly as you try to move under the pressure of his hand on your head. He needs to cool down if you both don't want this to end early.  
As if reading your mind he relaxes and reluctantly releases you from his grip. You see him panting and stretching his arms out on the floor and you grin to yourself while watching his unmoving form lying there, looking almost submissive for once. A thin string of both saliva and his juices forms as you pull away from his length. If he believes you are done now then he is wrong, because there's still so much to explore, to taste and feel.

Satisfying him becomes your second motive as you eagerly begin to kiss and lick every inch of his member. Your tongue slides around his tip as you start moving your hand, not losening your grip around him. He shifts under your touch, but makes no efforts to end this sweet torture. You hear his ragged breathing, hissing at the touch of your tongue, almost feeling the inner struggle he is fighting while trying to restrain himself from doing anything right now. You want to make him feel good- but keep him on the edge and from reaching his climax yet at the same time. 

With your lips already sore from the kissing and the oral you continue to play your little game. Enjoying him as he is enjoying your touch. You cup your mouth over his tip once again. It feels silky and hot under your tongue. You cover his glans whole with your lips, drag your tongue over the slit and caress the sensitive area around it before you take him out of your mouth to lick over his full length. He is big, so hard, so hot and strong in your hand. You can't help but start touching yourself by the mere thought of having him inside you. You taste more of his precum as it is flowing from his tip and over your fingers. A moan escapes your mouth when you go from stroking your clit to sliding your fingers deeply inside yourself, pressing into the warm wet walls while you are literally dripping from arousal. You want him inside, you need him… now. For a moment you are lost in yourself- you rest your head on his thigh, lips pressing onto his flesh while you whimper under your own touch and the things you imagine him doing.

Not a second later you feel his hands on your shoulders. You only have enough time to look into his eyes before he pushes you up and into a kneeling position. His eyes are piercing through you. Ferocious. Relentless. But also full of longing. For you. You are still trembling from before and grab onto him for support. Your arms around his neck and your chest pressed against his, you feel the cold sweat on his body. You kiss him again, wantingly, running your tongue over his lips, begging for entrance, begging for so much more. Heat and wetness burn between your legs and you wrap them around his hips. He pulls you even closer and you feel him throbbing against your sex now. So hot against your skin, you could melt any second.  
His lips part and his tongue finds yours, sinking into a deep, luscious kiss. Again, your back touches the cold concrete as he rocks forth, laying you down beneath him. You whince from the cold and look at him.

He holds your gaze as he slides into you ever so slowly, his hot length stretching you so hard it’s almost painful, but you try to keep calm and spread your legs further apart for him. You can tell by the look on his face that he savors the moment greatly, almost losing himself in your tight heat, trying to restrain himself to make you feel every inch of him entering you gently. You bury your face in his neck as he keeps stretching you wider still, your inner walls burning with pain and pleasure until he has filled you up completely, throbbing heavily inside your slick canal. 

He gives you a moment to accommodate him, running his calloused palms over your legs soothingly as you breathe in his alluring scent. You roll your hips shakily against his in a silent invitation and he reacts immediately, holding you firmly in place and pulling almost all the way out before thrusting hard and deep inside you, both of you moaning heatedly. He repeats it again and again, picking up a sensual pace that has you drooling within seconds. You try to meet his thrusts but his iron grip on your hips doesn’t yield an inch, not permitting you to take control. Shifting slightly to change the angle, he rocks faster into you, his cock massaging your G-spot relentlessly. You grip his shoulders tightly, feeling the pleasure building inside you almost explosively, his name leaving your lips over and over in a heated sigh. 

Endeared by your devotion, his arms wrap around you and he moves to sit up with you in his lap. He moves slowly, rolling his hips upwards into yours gently and staring into your eyes, biting his lip unconsciously. The new position provides an intimacy that makes your heart squirm and you lean your forehead against his, undulating your hips and riding him shakily, finally able to control the pace. His hands on your hips guide your movements possessively, urging you to go faster. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your chests together, you move more erratically against him, feeling your orgasm approaching quickly. 

He thrusts harder inside you, pushing in as deep as possible, obviously just as close to climaxing as you are. You feel one of his hands moving to your clit, pressing firmly against it, massaging it in slow circles. It is finally too much for you and you clench hard around him, screaming his name in bliss as he holds you tight against himself. Endless waves of pleasure are surging through you, burning you from the inside, making you convulse violently in his arms. Cradling you in your orgasmic high, he keeps fucking you relentlessly, seeking his own release, moaning hotly into your ear until he bursts inside you. He bites your shoulder hard as his warm seed fills you up, the sheer amount of it almost making you come again. 

Closing his eyes blissfully, he keeps grinding lazily against you, unwilling to remove himself from your wet heat. You lean into his embrace, drowning in his masculine scent yet again, kissing his neck softly. After a few more minutes he pulls out reluctantly and moves to stand up with you still cradled in his arms, holding you against his chest. You wrap your legs around him and let yourself be carried, not trusting your ability to walk. For a moment you are afraid that he is going to send you away, anxiously watching where he is heading to. You relax again when he finally enters a large bathroom, setting you down on the cold tile floor.

______

TBC?


End file.
